


Prove It - A (sort of) Supergirl/Flash Crossover

by tyjord



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breath Control, Cannon Divergence, Consensual bondage, Drugged Mon-El, Gen, Imprisonment, Intubation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Powerless, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjord/pseuds/tyjord
Summary: Continuing the tale I started in “The Flash - For Your Own Good.”I took some liberties with the shows’ timelines here, and this takes place pre-Crisis, of course.Revelations galore. Cisco has discovered a new calling.If you couldn’t deal with what happened to Barry in the last story, you may not want to continue reading. I can’t be responsible for any anger, frustration, or angst you may experience if you do; but I will enjoy it. :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Kudos: 8





	Prove It - A (sort of) Supergirl/Flash Crossover

“Well,” she said, looking more than a bit concerned, “I can’t say I approve, but if everyone agreed this was the only way…”

“We did,” the young man answered, trying not to stare at her. “It wasn’t an easy decision, but we felt it was for his own good.”

“Even Iris?”

“Oh yeah, she wants to make sure Barry doesn’t get himself killed. You know how he can be.”

“I do,” the blonde girl replied as she looked down at the view screen again, a slight shudder passing through her. “Do you want my help with this Zoom person? I’m sure…”

“Thanks, but I think we’ve got it. Harry has a plan that should resolve all of this pretty soon. Then, we’ll wake Barry up and hope he forgives us,” he replied, hoping her super-hearing didn’t detect the change in his heart rate.

“I hope so too,” she said quietly. “At least he’s sleeping through it.”

The girl turned away, her cape flapping into the young man’s face as she stepped towards the waiting Breach. 

“Oh, and Cisco, about that thing we discussed earlier…”

“No worries Supergirl, you just send him on over and I’ll take care of everything. Just give me a few days to get something ready.”

“Great,” Kara smiled. “Nothing too extreme, I hope. Well, maybe a little…”

Cisco grinned back at her as the Girl of Steel leapt backwards into the portal connecting their two worlds.

“So naïve,” he whispered to himself as the portal vanished before him.

Sighing, Cisco leaned over the monitor and watched the live feed from Barry’s cell.

“Hope you don’t mind some company, Bar. This could get very interesting.”

Observing and cataloging other earths had become almost an obsession for Cisco Ramon. Ever since he mastered making small windows, or “breaches,” into other universes, he spent most of his time peeping into the lives of his, and his friend’s, doppelgangers. Volunteering to take most of the shifts watching over Barry, now locked away and immobilized in the Harness for just over a month, provided the perfect alone time to hone his skills and explore the sights the multiverse had to offer. Of course, Barry had benefitted as well from Cisco’s diversion, as he was simply too busy to devote as much time to tinkering with the Harness’ systems to find new ways to keep Barry “occupied.”

There were so many points of divergence from one reality to another, some huge, while others were minute. Zoom knew. That’s why he was collecting speedsters. But he went too far; one Barry too many to be exact. Cisco knew Zoom was gone. Taken down by a Barry Allen so close to his own, that even they themselves would be hard pressed to find a difference. Nobody else had wondered yet, why Zoom had not returned for their Barry. Cisco guessed they were afraid to say anything and jinx their luck. But he knew they would start questioning things soon, and ultimately, plan for Barry’s release. 

Stressing over, and planning for, that eventuality had completely preoccupied Cisco, until he had happened upon Supergirl’s earth, and learned of her relationship with the same Barry who had defeated Zoom. This had proven to be the temporary distraction Cisco needed to help clear his head, while helping him come to grips with his new found “calling.” Through his spying, yes, he knew it was creepy, he had learned of her relationship with the young alien Mon-El, and he became fascinated with the thought of crafting a means of imprisoning yet another meta human, or Daxamite, as the case may be, and he realized the current negative status of their relationship was the perfect entry point for his plan. It had been child’s play for him to breach into Kara Danvers’ apartment and switch out her extrapolator, given to her by his double from the earth with the Flash who had defeated Zoom, with one recalibrated to his own earth’s vibrational frequency.

From there, it was all about several strategic meetings with her, to “unburden” himself over his guilt from locking Barry away. Since she had known about the other earth’s Pipeline, she didn’t seem overly shocked when he told her what had been done to Barry, with some minor omissions, of course, and he had wondered if her accepting of the imprisonment of others was a cultural thing, seeing as how she was a strange visitor from another planet. Hoping for the best, he had encouraged her to open up about her increasingly difficult relationship with another super powered alien. Mon-El, she confided, was a cocky, smug, arrogant frat boy type, who had a hard time living up to the promises he made her concerning their relationship.

“Well,” Cisco had said one day over coffee, “maybe he should prove it. You know, put his money where his mouth is.” God, he thought after saying it, he hoped her Cisco’s earth shared some basic sayings with his own.

“How do you mean,” she asked, genuinely interested.

“Hmmm…well, I think, and I’m just tossing this out there, what about the Pipeline? I could rig a cell to counter his powers, and he could spend some time inside it to prove his devotion to you; if he really is devoted to you.” He poked with the second part of that statement, hoping.

Kara Danvers’ eyes flashed. “I can’t say he wouldn’t deserve it. How long would we keep him there?”

“How long do you think he would need to be there to prove his feelings for you are genuine?” Cisco replied, his heart racing as he downed a giant gulp of his caffeine laden beverage.

“Maybe a week,” Kara suggested cautiously. “I completely trust you, and, since you’re already taking care of Barry…”

“Say no more oh Maid of Might, I’ll take care of everything. You can stop by Star Labs in a few days, and we’ll talk details.”

“Sounds good. That insufferable brat needs a little lesson.” Kara smiled mischievously behind her raised mug. 

He doubted she had ever considered that he wasn’t the Cisco she knew, and he played off the friendships they all shared to manipulate her into giving him exactly what he wanted, her erstwhile boyfriend, Mon-El.

Mon-El stepped out of the breach and found himself in a small, brightly lit, metal room. He looked around warily, not knowing what to expect. He trusted Kara, but knew she was angry with him, and even though she sometimes thought of him as being childish, it was her anger that could be downright petulant at times.

A sudden flash tore him away from his thoughts as the light in the room took on a familiar, deep red glow. Mon-El felt the weakness flow over his body instantly, and stumbled to one knee as he tried to acclimate to the non-powered state he found himself in as a result of the simulated radiation from a red sun. He barely had time to regain his footing before he heard the hissing sound that accompanied the gas pouring from the vents high on the wall in front of him. The room was filling quickly and a sudden panic washed over him as he smelled the sickly sweet fog passing into his lungs. He slammed his fists impotently against the nearest wall, screaming hoarsely for release. It took only seconds before he sank to the floor, the gas overcoming him completely in his weakened state, and an all-consuming blackness enveloped his consciousness.

“Good morning,” the electronically distorted voice said as his eyes fluttered open.

Mon-El groaned as he struggled to regain his wits. A sudden coughing fit overcame him as he pushed himself up onto his arms.

“Sorry about that,” the voice intoned. “All the effects of the gas should wear off shortly.”

“Wh…where am I?” He asked as he managed to struggle to his knees. “And where are my clothes?”

“Does it really matter? You’re not going anywhere for a while.”

“Who are you?” Mon-El asked as he looked around. He was in a small chamber, spherical in shape except for the floor. He could see no door. The walls were made of some sort of black tiled metal, which took on a blood red tint in the faint glow of the specialized solar radiation emanating from two recessed panels in the ceiling. “Why am I here?”

“Who I am and where you are really don’t matter all that much, honestly. As for why you are here, well, I think that had something to do with a promise you made to Supergirl. Something about being worthy of her trust and affection? Sound familiar?”

Mon-El retraced events in his mind as he continued to survey the room, his hands protecting his modesty from the camera or cameras he assumed were focused on him. He moved cautiously around the circumference, avoiding what was dead center in the cell. He didn’t want to think about that at the moment. He fought the haze in his mind, a remnant of the gas, no doubt, remembering his last conversation with Kara before ending up here.

“Prove it,” Kara had said to him, sternly, “unless you don’t really mean it.”

“I mean it. I’ll do whatever it takes to convince you.” He had smiled at her, the same roguish smile that had won her over so many times in the past.

“Fine,” Kara had said, appearing a bit shaken, as though she had not expected him to agree to whatever she had in mind. She had then pulled out a small device from her pocket, and pointed it at the center of the living room in her apartment. Depressing the only button on it, the breach appeared in front of them, causing Mon-El to take a step back.

“What is this?” He had asked her, a bit apprehensively. 

“This is you doing whatever it takes to prove to me that you are worth another chance. Now walk into it.”

Mon-El sighed resolvedly, closed his eyes, and stepped into the breach. The faint “I love you” was the last thing he heard as his world turned inside-out.

“Yes,” Mon-El responded to the disembodied voice. “I remember that.”

“Great, now be a good boy and follow my directions so we can get this party started.”

“You’re Cisco Ramon, aren’t you; Kara’s friend from the Flash’s earth?

“Uhm…that really isn’t important right now.”

Mon-El flashed a grin. “It’s very important. It means I can trust whatever is happening here. I’m guessing Kara just got a little carried away with the desire to teach me a lesson, and enlisted you to help.”

“Really? Is that what you think? Well, whatever makes you happy works for me. As long as you follow directions, otherwise, it’s nitey-nite time again man…er…Mon.”

Mon-El was feeling a bit better about things now. Kara had talked about Cisco quite a bit, espousing his brilliance, and above all, good heart. Sure this was all a bit…weird, but, weird was no stranger to Mon-El.

“Alright then Cisco, what do I have to do to prove myself to Kara?”

There was a moment of silence that gave Mon-El the impression he might have made his invisible captor angry. But the voice returned, albeit a bit more clinical in its tone.

“Move to the center of the pod. Stand behind the two metal casings on the floor and reach up with both arms. Fold your thumbs inward and push your open hands into the cylinders attached to the ceiling.”

Mon-El did as instructed, feeling a bit self-conscious as he moved his hands from his groin. He squeezed each hand into the metal devices above him. It felt like inserting his hands into thick gelatin, which prevented him from moving his fingers. Once his hands were in, just past his wrists, Mon-El heard a loud click and watched as the aperture shrunk around the circumference of his arms. Panicking a bit, he attempted to pull his hands out, only to find that he was stuck tight.

“As you may have noticed, the internal gel of the restraints has hardened. Don’t waste your energy, or my time, trying to pull your hands out. I can guarantee you won’t be able to.” Despite his true identity being successfully guessed at by Mon-El, Cisco maintained the computer’s distortion of his voice. He liked the way it made him sound.

“You know, Cisco,” Mon-El said, fidgeting in place, “this all seems a bit…weird, and not just a little kinky. Is that what it is? Is Kara into this kind of stuff, ‘cause I’m totally down with that; or is it just you?”

“Funny,” the voice responded, “arrogance and bluster are your defense mechanisms? Is that just when you’re powerless, or are you a douche when at full strength as well? Wait, don’t bother answering, it’s painfully obvious.” Cisco took a deep breath, angry that he allowed his captive to get under his skin.

“As I said, I don’t want you wasting my time, so let’s continue. On the floor are two matching cylinders, I’m sure you can figure out what happens next. Be quick please.”

Mon-El lifted his right leg and inserted his foot into one of the cylinders. He had to point his foot straight down to get it all the way in, discovering that once in, he could not flatten it out. 

“Shit,” Mon-El exclaimed as he was forced to put all of his weight on his pointed foot in order to get his other one into its waiting restraint. “This is really messed up, Cisco.”

“Mmm hmm,” came the response, sounding very odd in its computer altered tones. 

Mon-El managed to stay balanced long enough to get his left foot into place. Instantly, the loud clicking noise reappeared, locking Mon-El’s feet into place as well.

“There now,” Cisco Ramon said, a hint of triumph in his voice, “that wasn’t so tough, was it?”

Mon-El was struggling to maintain his balance without putting all of his weight onto his wrists. His body flopped back and forth as he struggled to find equilibrium.

“Enjoying the show?” Mon-El asked sarcastically as his body swayed.

“No.”

With a sudden lurch, Mon-El’s wrist restraints started to recede into their casing unit attached to the ceiling, pulling the young man’s body into a strict spread-eagle position. A grimace appeared on Mon-El’s face as the slow stretching continued beyond the point of anything that could have been considered tolerable. 

“C’mon, this hurts. I don’t have my powers…please…stop…”

“Why would I stop? I just started to enjoy the show.”

“Okay,” Mon-El gasped, “I’m sorry I said that…”

His apology was greeted only by the metallic sound of the slowly retracting manacles, as he felt what must have been the muscles in his chest beginning to tear.

“Please, I’m sorry I goaded you. You’re obviously in control here, and I was just being a…douche.”

The retracting mechanism stopped. Seconds later the red hue of the lights flashed on and off, just long enough to heal any damage done to his stretched muscles.

“Thank you,” Mon-El managed in a pained whisper.

“Being nice goes a long way, Mr. El. Don’t you forget that.”

“Understood,” Mon-El said softly. “This goes beyond my proving my devotion to Kara, doesn’t it?

“You know, harming you wasn’t really the plan, but since I can pretty much kick start your powers to induce healing any time I want, it might be in your best interest to KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT!”

Cisco swiftly disconnected his microphone and pushed himself away from the console. That outburst had surprised him, and, if he was being honest with himself, so did the little bit of rack torture. He knew he was also inflicting quite a bit of pain regularly on Barry, but his encasement hid the physical evidence of it. With Mon-El, it was front and center, and amazingly, Cisco was beginning to think he was enjoying it. He leaned forward in his chair, beads of sweat forming on his brow as he twiddled his thumbs in anxiety. Mon-El had obviously taken the warning to heart, as no further sounds came from his containment unit. Cisco was happy about that, not sure what he would have done next if Mon’s poking and prodding had continued. Deciding he needed to cool off a bit, Cisco stood up and left the hub, planning a quick raid on the snack pantry in the kitchen to calm his nerves.

Cisco was feeling much better, if a bit wired, after a quick bite washed down with two energy drinks. His anxiety over his plans had faded, replaced by an almost manic desire to get Mon-El up and running. He smiled at the cleverness of his own wordplay as he made his way back to the hub. Sitting back down, he turned the microphone back on and watched as his victim occasionally pulled at his restraints.

“I’m back. Sorry about that little outburst. It was very unprofessional of me.” 

“I understand,” Mon-El replied, squirming a bit, and trying not to say anything overly antagonistic. “I doubt this is a stress free line of work.”

“Mon, you don’t know the half of it. Comfy? I’m guessing you’ve tested the restraints and found them suitably inescapable?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m comfortable, but kudos to you, I’m most definitely here for the duration.”

Cisco took a deep breath. “Well, we both know your comfort was not a motivating factor, and, in fact, things are about to get a bit worse for you. Now you can be co-operative, and endure what comes next…for Kara, of course, or, I can gas you again and it’ll happen anyway; your choice.”

Mon-El looked up suddenly, hearing a metal panel slide up in the housing unit for his wrist restraints. A complex robotic arm moved down in front of him and stopped in front of his face. The Daxamite turned pale as he saw what the arm was grasping. A long, slick looking tube, also connected to the housing unit, was then moved into place in front of him. The tube was about two inches in diameter, and had a mask like attachment about three feet from the rounded open end perched menacingly close to his mouth.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Mon-El started shouting, “there’s no way…”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Cisco interrupted him, activating the manacles and stretching him out a bit further.

“O…okay, stop. I’m sorry.”

“You keep saying that Mon, and then you just act up again. I can totally see Kara’s problem. This time I’m going to leave you stretched a little, just to make my point a bit more clear.”

Mon-El fought to ignore the pain of the muscle cramps wracking his body. “I get it. I promise, no more backtalk."

“Good boy. Now, if you want to prove you really love Kara, just open your mouth nice and wide and say ahh. Unless you want the gas…”

Mon-El closed his eyes. “I do love Kara,” he said before opening his mouth as wide as he could. The arm maneuvered the tube into place, and then began a thrusting motion to force it inside the awaiting orifice.

“Now you just start swallowing once it hits the back of your throat, ‘kay? I know it’s going to be uncomfortable, but it needs to go down to your stomach if we’re going to keep you fed and hydrated.”

Mon-El wretched and gagged with each inch thrust down his throat. He pulled violently, but futilely, at his restraints as it worked its way down his esophagus and into his stomach. Each inch brought the ominous looking mask closer to his face.

“Almost done,” Cisco said, trying hard to hide his excitement. “And there are a few neat surprises in the muzzle that should help take your mind off the stomach tube, as well as help with all that backtalk that gets you into trouble.”

Mon-El barely registered what Cisco said as the black metal and rubber muzzle came fully into view of his wide open eyes. As it moved closer, the two thinner tubes situated inside lined up with and entered his nostrils. His panic reached new heights as the nasal invaders started forcing their way up through his sinuses. Unable to breathe, Mon-El tried to open his mouth further to suck some air around the tube invading his throat. Unfortunately, that just allowed the huge rubber like wedge, also attached to the inside of the muzzle, to force its way inside just as the mask seated itself against his face.

“There we go,” Cisco cooed calmingly. “Just another few seconds and…”

Mon-El flung his head back as another ominous click sounded and the rubber-like wedge in his mouth hardened in the same fashion as his hand and foot restraints. A metal headpiece, fitted to the tube behind the muzzle, had also moved into place and clicked shut.

The young Daxamite tried desperately to find some air, but he was sealed tight. He started convulsing in his bonds as the nasal tubes finally invaded his lungs.

“…Done!” Cisco exclaimed as he turned a knob opening up a light flow of air into his prisoner’s lungs. “See? I told you that would take your mind off the stomach tube. Now you need to stay calm, as I’m not giving you enough oxygen to struggle. If you do, you’ll pass out and wake up with a nasty migraine. At least I think you will, if Daxamite physiology is similar to human physiology.”

Mon-El gurgled something deep in his throat, but not a sound escaped the huge solid wadding sealed in his mouth. He could not believe Kara had agreed to this. He could see her wanting him to sit in a cell for a few days, but this was taking things too far. There was more going on here, and the helpless young man was certain that Kara knew nothing about it. Truly realizing that he had no way out of this, he could only hope Supergirl would come looking for him sooner rather than later.

Cisco looked Mon-El over carefully on his monitors. The Daxamite was hanging, immobile, in his bonds. His only movement was the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in what Cisco provided.

“Now Mon, There’re a few more things that need to be done before I can introduce you to your new…situation. Unfortunately, they’re a bit, shall we say, intimate, so I’m going to have to say good night again for a little while. But when you wake up, you’ll be all set and good to go. Now, all I have to do is decide, shut down your oxygen until you pass out, or give you another dose of gas. Hmm…decisions, decisions. Oh! And I have to stop by Kara’s place and …repair… her extrapolator. So, I guess it’ll be…” Cisco’s hand hovered over the controls, before stopping over a specific knob. With a huge smile on his face, Cisco Ramon turned the dial.

“Ah, back with me, I see.”

Mon-El woke up slowly, still woozy from the effects of the Gas Cisco Ramon had once again dosed him with. His half open eyes and slight twitching were the only evidence of his state of consciousness.

“I’m happy to say,” Cisco continued, “you’re all set up. Now I’m sure you feel…weird in places, but I assure you, everything is properly, if not comfortably, installed. That metal fundoshi you’re wearing securely holds in all the required tubing and inserts necessary to keep you cleaned out and, well, you’ll see.”

As his blurred thoughts came back into focus, the young Daxamite gurgled behind his muzzle, but again, no sound escaped from his tightly sealed mouth. He lunged against his restraints, realizing that what Cisco must have done to him indicated a length of stay far beyond even his worst fears. He continued to pull at his bonds, despite the soft red glow permeating the cell and making escape impossible.

“Oh, feel free to struggle all you like now,” Cisco’s disembodied and electronically altered voice said with a chuckle. “Now that you’ve been silenced, and, quite effectively if I do say so myself, and I do, it really doesn’t matter anymore. In the end, you’ll just end up hurting yourself.”

Mon-El stopped struggling. He knew it was pointless, even without Ramon’s gloating.

“Great choice! Now, let me explain what’s going to happen, then we can really begin the fun.”

Mon-El’s heart sank, realizing that even after all that had happened, more was yet to come.

“Pay attention now. As you can see, the restraint housings, upper and lower, are built into what is only the inner layer of the frame of your containment cell. That inner layer connects to the outer one via retractable tubing that serves to keep your, shall we say, “health and wellness” canisters situated in the upper and lower housings, full. When the tubes are retracted, the inner layer can move independently of the main cell structure.” 

Cisco paused for a moment and waited to see if any realization showed in his captive’s eyes or demeanor.

“No idea yet? Fine, let me spell it out for you. I already have a subject who is experiencing complete immobility, and now, I have one who is going to experience the opposite. Once I start you moving, I’m not going to stop, well, not while you’re conscious anyway. After all, I will have to connect the tubing every now and then to keep you healthy as well as further entertained. But, I’ll let all that be a surprise. Wouldn’t want you getting bored, after all.”

Mon-El closed his eyes as he started to spin slowly, in all directions, like a gyroscope. 

“Here we go. Welcome to your new life Mon-El.”

The speed was increasing rapidly as the Daxamite fought back a wave of nausea. He thought again about Kara coming to his rescue, but then recalled Cisco’s earlier statement about “repairing” Kara’s extrapolator. As his world turned into an impossible blur of unending motion, Mon-El realized no help was coming. 

The next week was eventful for both Mon-El and Cisco Ramon. Cisco subjected Mon-El to every torment he had built into his containment unit; many of them mimicking what was being done to Barry Allen inside the Harness. Cisco delighted in having a new plaything, and, although neither one of them could, or would, know, he often combined their torments in ways that occasionally had him doubting his sanity. But, things happened too quickly for him to dwell on the inner workings of his mind.

The team had decided to finally release Barry after more than a month of no new Zoom appearances. They didn’t know what happened, but they felt it was now safe enough to assume the best. Cisco had only recently “acquired” Mon-El when Team Flash made the decision, and Cisco had hoped his new plaything would satisfy him enough to part with his first subject. That hope did not last long.

The process of releasing Barry from the Harness was simple enough. They had decided on sedating him again, so that he could wake up free and unencumbered; as if from a dream. Cisco had disconnected the various attachments with some, hopefully hidden, resentment. He was disappointed at losing both part of his collection, and the torments he could inflict with two subjects, but, appearances needed to be maintained, at least until he could implement his new plan.

Despite the presence of all his friends, Barry had suffered a minor breakdown upon his release, replete with a, not unwarranted, helping of paranoia. The Speed Force had rapidly healed Barry’s body, while the constant, and persistent, presence of his “Flash Family,” helped heal his distraught mind. Of course, this trauma was not something easily forgotten, even when surrounded by loved ones. Especially when those loved ones were responsible for it. But, Barry was, to a fault, empathetic, so it didn’t take long for him to at least claim that he understood what his friends had done to him.

Despite his outward appearance, Cisco could recognize the lingering suspicion and paranoia Barry was feeling. As a result, Cisco feared his own guilt was showing, and knew he had to take some sort of preventative action. The last thing he needed was Barry starting to poke around in the Pipeline, and finding Mon-El; at least before he was ready. Cisco decided he needed to take quick and decisive action in order to prevent exposure.

It had been easy for him to fake the system failure that released all of the non-Daxamite residents of the Pipeline, and Cisco had patted himself on the back generously when all of Team Flash’s resources were devoted to rounding up the escapees. With Barry’s attention diverted, and Cisco’s perpetuation of the system failure fiction keeping newly recaptured villains out of Star Labs, Cisco was able to finish his preparations and make his next move.

It had been generous of him, he thought, to wait until all of the former detainees had been recaptured and handed over to the custody of Argus before proceeding, but, despite everything, he still thought of the team as his friends, and certainly didn’t want to leave them at the mercy of angry metas once his plan reached fruition.

It had been simple for Cisco to capture the rest of the team, especially once Harry and his daughter returned to their Earth, whichever one that was, since the pair was obviously not the same as the Earth-2 versions mingling with his doppelganger and friends on the other Flash’s Earth, and hold them in exchange for what he really wanted: Barry snugly back in the harness and at Cisco’s mercy.

After all the team’s expected disbelief, denial, and hopeful pleadings for Cisco to abandon his course of action, Barry, being Barry, had not hesitated, despite the pleadings from Iris, Joe, and Caitlin, to accept the conditions as long as Cisco gave his word that he would release their friends. It had then been simple, and, admittedly much more pleasant, to watch as Barry mostly put himself back into his all encompassing imprisonment, with some mechanized help from Cisco, of course. Cisco Ramon had kept his word, and, once the Wests and Caitlin were out of Star Labs, had activated his newest achievement, a breach generator capable of moving the entire facility through the multiverse. Just like that, Star Labs, and its three occupants, Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen, and the already dimensionally displaced Mon-El, vanished from sight.

Cisco was proud of what he had accomplished. Although he wasn’t sure exactly when pride replaced guilt. It had come more easily after Barry’s first stint in the harness, and Mon-El’s imprisonment was almost too easy. Barry’s final fate, however, should have made him feel something, but no, only pride at crafting the perfect plan and succeeding at its execution.

Despite all of his own questioning of his motives, and there was a lot of that, there was little time to dwell on self-reflection. There was so much to do, and all of it requiring planning and preparation. Universes full of subjects awaited him, so many he barely knew where to start. Well, there was that strange magic based family on Earth-S. The younger one, what was his name again? Jr.? CM2? Cisco thought he would make an excellent addition to the facility, and he looked forward to the challenge of negating mystical powers. Of course, there was that water breathing magic user he glimpsed briefly during one of his random multiversal viewings. He would be a challenge not only on the magic front, but also for his elemental needs. And there were just so many versions of the Bat’s side-kick, Cisco didn’t know where to start. Of course, they were all just human, and wouldn’t require much in terms of complicated restraint, so maybe he could just collect them all.

As Cisco sat and pondered recent events and future plans, he couldn’t help but think how much of a master jailer he had become, and of course, how cool of a name that was…


End file.
